The Last Few
by MewGal
Summary: Espelle, an espeon that has survived what appeared to be the end of the world journeys out when she finds that she has new psychic powers. The Pel (a mutant arisen from the DarkLands) are trying to stamp others like Espeon out. R&R!
1. Out of reach, so far. (Out of Reach, Gab...

Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me.  
  
"A war erupted in the night sky. The humans had released a huge bomb into the air.   
From the country we could see the bomb erupting and exploding, taking with it everything in its path.   
We ran away from it, further into the country. All the trainers died that day, and all pokeballs destroyed.   
Only the pokemon living far out into the country lived.   
Only those pokemon that managed to keep off the deadly disease that swept across the country.  
Espelle, our world is finished."  
  
My grandma Espeon finished the story.   
I was just a young eevee then, completely unaware of the powers that rested in me.  
  
We were forced to only go out at night because the suns rays were too strong.  
  
Only Eevees had survived, because we adapted to anything.  
The elemental stones that had given us our powers changed us dramatically.  
We became stronger.  
  
***  
  
I evolved into espeon early.  
We have to, to survive.  
New pokemon had sprouted out of the DarkLands recently.  
  
It started when I was on level nine.  
We go up levels every year.  
They tried to give me a fire stone but somehow I knew that it wasn't right.  
"Give me a chance to evolve!" I had cried.  
I nearly died.  
My eyes turned pink.  
But I evolved.  
In time.  
  
The red eyed eevee keeled over and died.  
I couldn't do anything to help my brother.  
That was the fifth Eevee this week.  
If they didn't evolve by level ten they were surely to die.  
  
***  
  
The new pokemon came and took over our village.  
THey called themselves the Pel.  
We were slaves to them, not able to do anything.  
THey made us buuild their empire, and it was strong.  
We couldn't fight back.  
THey stole our elemental stones.  
Our young died without them.  
  
The new pokemon are dark, sleek.  
Redeyed like the eevee that didn't have a chance to evolve.  
No ears, but scales all over their body.  
Black scales.  
THe umbreon thought they were related at first.  
But everything tainted by the DarkTimes had redeyes.  
Our doom.  
What were we to do?  
  
***  
  
When I said only the eevees survived, I meant only they survived mentally.  
All the other pokemon went mad, and turned into what my grandma called animals.  
THey have no feelings and have no moves that they can do.  
We can't do moves either but we remained sane.  
We gave them new names too.  
Like cat, dog, cow.  
  
A bull charged past me and hit its head on the fence.  
I used my psychic power to lift the yoke back on its head and forced it to continue plowing.  
A Pel came up and whipped me.  
They have arms like the humans.  
They may be an animalhuman.  
  
THe bull refused to work so I was whipped by the Pel.  
I implauded the bull to comtinue working.  
*Please work for me. I need you to work for me.*  
  
*I will work for you. My mind has been trapped unable to talk. I haven't talkedthinked to anyone in years.*  
  
*You talkthink?*  
  
*I am still the same on the outside as I am on the inside.*  
  
I told my grandma about that but she laughed.  
"THe bull do not talk. THey do not think. I have tried but the psychicthought power has been gone from us for ages!"  
  
It wasn't gone from me.  
The DarkTimes had taken the psychicthought power from us for ages.  
I had it and my psychic power.  
And more.  
  
The Pel demanded that I work for him twice as fast as I could.  
I refused.  
I used my psychic power to change his mind.  
  
"Go home. My master wishes it."  
  
What choice did I have but to obey?  
I walked home and told my grandma.  
She was worried and troubled but I couldn't think why.  
She demanded that I go back to work and not come back till hometime.  
  
Pels burst in the door and grabbed hold of me.  
They took me to the chamber of trials.  
They found me guilty of having a MindProblem.  
  
It wasn't a MindProblem, it was a Psychic power.  
It was more of a MindPower.  
  
I tricked the lead Pel to let me go.  
They tried to stop me and I nearly couldn't MindControl them all.  
But I ran away on my own four feet.  
I left Grandma.  
I had a new life now.  
  
I headed for the cliffs on the side on Mt Silver, trying to make there before DarkFall.  
It started SunnyRaining.  
  
*It was a mixture of Sunny Day and Rain Dance.  
  
The rain sliced through anything that stood in its way, so I had to find shelter.  
  
A cave was in the side of Mt Silver, gleaming with light from inside.  
I walked in to see that a whole flock of Espeons were sitting inside.  
The light was from the silver glinting on the sides reflecting off the SunnyRain.  
  
All the Espeons I found had the MindPower.  
They welcomed me and showed me to their leader, a dark Espeon with no resemblence to an umbreon.  
It looked slightly like a Pel, but it was obviously an Espeon.  
  
I tried talking normally to them but they wouldn't let me.  
"What is this place?"  
They all turned to me and looked sternly at me.  
Their gaze was frightening.  
They gently prodded my mind with theirs to show me about their rule of silence with a burst of flashing colour.  
They spoke differently to the bull that I had encountered before, with flashing colour instead of words.  
I soon got used to it but it unnerved me quite often.  
  
I saw a passing bird and talked to it a bit.  
  
*How are you.*  
  
*Good I am good what are you doing with the ColourFlash? They are confusing. I prefer the old speech that used to hapen but now I only use ThinkTalk.*  
  
*They are Espeon like me though they use the ColourFlash. I have no other family.*  
  
*Decide what you truly wish soon because the ColourFlash are different to the ThinkTalk.*  
  
*How?*  
  
*They have the DragonSight.*  
  
I had a dream last night, about the bird watching over me in my trouble.  
It was a RealDream I was certain, a dream that I was sure that the ColourFlash, as I thought of them now, didn't have.  
  
If the ColourFlash have DragonSight, and I have MindPower, who else has the gift that I have?  
  
The Umbreon called me to his chamber and spoke with the blinding colour that was his distinctive mark.  
  
*Time Dragon Kill.*  
  
*What think?*  
  
*Kill Dragon. LittleTalker (that was their colour for me, a bright flash of yellow with a blue lightning bolt through it) must have truecolour.*  
  
*LittleTalker not have truecolour?* (if you're american say hello to an aussie)  
  
*LittleTalker verysoon have truecolour when dragon be kill.*  
  
--I'm mixing a few stories together to make this story so if you are a professional author please do not sue me.-- 


	2. Whatever, whenever (Shakira)

Disclaimer: Pokemon is still not mine so I can't exploit little kiddies with trading cards :(  
  
They took me deeper into the cave where I had never gone before.  
I wanted to turn back but the espeon behind me walked so briskly that I had no time to sneak off.  
I was stuck between the leader Espeon and the espeon behind me.  
  
THey lead me deeper and deeper till I came to a large chamber here what was formerly known as a Dragonite before the DarkTimes came, slumped before me.  
  
They killed that Dragon with their bare power, and it couldn't resist.  
  
THey called to it, *Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep.*  
  
It fell asleep and they called the fatal colour. *Death. Death.*  
  
It was a black colour, with no pattern at all. It almost made me want to die along with the dragon.  
The dragon shot out its own faint black colour into my mind and my purple body twitched.  
  
When that was over the leader brought me to the dead dragon and opened its mouth.  
He shoved me roughly and I tumbled into the dragon's open mouth, feeling sick.  
I then heard the calling colour from deep within the dragon, a calling I couldn't resist.  
  
I crawled into the dragon's throat.  
  
I can't remember how long I crawled for, but when I was done I found myself in the dragon's stomach. It was empty, not like a human stomach or I would be dead.  
  
Curling up into a ball I put a psychic shield around me and fell asleep.  
  
I was woken up by flashing colours all around me.  
My mind was in a turmoil, and my head was throbbing.  
I felt so strange.  
I had received truecolour, and I regretted it imediately.  
I had a terrible headache and I saw nothing but red for a while.  
When it cleared I crawled back up the dragon and through its mouth.  
  
*You have truecolour?*  
  
*I have truecolour.*  
  
*Come.*  
  
I followed the leader back through the tunnels and saw a pile of bones in the corner of the cave that we had just walked into.  
  
"What is THAT!" I yelled as the bones started wriggling and out popped a baby dragon.  
  
*You break silence. You will join the dragon.*  
  
I turned and ran back through the tunnels completely lost, the espeons running after me.  
  
I don't know how long I ran for, I don't know why I ran.  
All I knew was that they would send the back colour into my mind if I stopped.  
  
And eventually I made it out.   
They stopped at the moon shining into the cave, as if they feared it but that gave me just enough time to escape.  
  
The grass never looked so green, the trees never looked so- green, the leaves on the trees never looked so... green.  
  
Actually I didn't really miss the green after all.  
  
I ran on the grass and through the trees without stopping.  
I wanted to get as far away from them as possible.  
I looked back to see if any espeons were following me, and I bumped into another pokemon.  
  
I turned and saw a dark umbreon standing in my path.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"I could say the same for you."  
  
*Why couldn't I see him before?* I thought.  
  
"I'm not psychic like you are, but you're thinking why you didn't see me before."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I cloaked myself from sight. I am a dark pokemon you know."  
  
I didn't know what to say to that.  
  
"Look," he said, "I'll show you."  
  
His mind opened up and I could read his thoughts. He was like me, except he had different powers and yet they were alike.  
I could read his thoughts?  
I tried doing it again but it was like he had a natural shield around himself.  
  
The bird I had met before suddenly landed on my back.  
  
*Choose your path,* it Thoughtspoke to me.  
  
It flew away and as I watched it go it suddenly grew to an enormous size and its feathers turned a brilliant red. And as it almost disappeared from sight a large rainbow billowed out from its tail and trailed behind it.  
  
--To explain the DragonSight, the espeons killed the dragonite and when an espeon got swallowed by the dragon it gained the sight that the dragonite possessed, with was the ability to talk with colours. Because Espelle was already psychic she had a slight gift with it, but the espeons wanted it to become normal. Speaking out loud was condemned by them for some reason or another.-- 


	3. You're everywhere (Everywhere, Michelle ...

Disclaimer: Pokemon=not mine  
  
Galloping across the grass together I talked to various animals with my mind.  
  
When Umbreon first cloaked us I felt I had gone blind, but gradually I managed to see through the fog, and I found that it looked exactly the same as without the cloak, you just had to wait till your eyes adjusted.  
  
The sky grew light which meant that it would soon SunRain so we had to try and find shelter, but there wasn't any anywhere.  
I looked about for a cave with my mind, but I couldn't locate one.  
  
"We're going to have to build our own shelter," Umbreon ordered.  
He walked off and soon came back dragging wood to build a hut.  
  
"Let me do this."  
  
I lifted the wood up with the MindPower and threw them into the sky.  
As they fell I nudged them all into position so they were propped up against the tree providing a shelter.  
  
We huddled under the shelter as the SunRain began to fall, blinding us with its light.  
  
As the SunRain cleared I saw a Pel emerge, walking cockily in the rain.  
It didn't burn it once.  
The Pel kept walking towards us.  
  
As it neared us I noticed that it had a jewel on its forehead that glinted in the SunRain.  
*Essssspelle.* it hissed.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked fearfully.  
  
*Not who. What.*  
  
*What are you? You are not NaturalPel!*  
  
*You are not NaturalEspeon.*  
  
*You stand on two FeetPaws.*  
  
*We are a product of the DarkTimes. Like you.*  
  
*Not like me. Never like me.*  
  
The Pel's mouth creased into a smile.  
Not a friendly gesture.  
  
*Join ussss. We are all the DarkCreaturessss from the DarkTimessss.*  
  
*A monster that has been created from exposure to radiation!*  
  
*Maybe.*  
  
The SunRain stopped.   
The umbreon looked at me curiously.   
He could not hear the psychic conversation.  
  
"Run Umbreon."  
  
We raced out from the shelter as the Pel looked at us still smiling.  
  
*You'll have to join ussss. We have a place for other pokemon of MindPower.*  
  
My MindPower!  
I swept the Pel's mind and saw that it wanted me dead.  
He was going to find all the other pokemon with MindPower.  
And kill them.  
Using the DragonSight.  
  
*Sleep. Sleep.* I called.  
  
He and felt the call, and smiled even wider.  
Then fell asleep.  
  
I had to find the other pokemon.  
And warn them.  
Before it was too late. 


	4. Don't stop moving... (S Club 7)

Disclaimer: If Pokemon WERE mine (Which its not) I would be a millionaire. A gazillionaire, even. But its not :(  
  
I told the Umbreon about it swiftly.  
It occurred to me that I didn't even know his name.  
  
"You do not need to know such things as names. They are not important."  
  
I did not pursue the subject.  
  
We trekked through the wilderness of what remained of the trees and shrubs around Mt Silver.  
We saw many strong animals that glared at us as we walked by but didn't attack.  
  
Umbreon shielded us as normal and I used my Mindpower to probe the area for signs of other evolved eevees.  
  
That was when I found a curious presence with my mind.  
It was not psychic or dark, it was just powerful.  
  
"There's something out there. I don't think its one of us."  
  
"Pel?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Let's check it out."  
  
I nervously followed him as he walked steadily in front of me.  
Into an old abandoned building.  
Looking around the him I realised what I had sensed.  
Not an Espeon.  
Not an Umbreon.  
Not a Flareon, Vaporeon or Jolteon.  
  
It was an...  
  
--Can anyone guess? Its probably the most obvious but I just want to see if anyone knows.-- 


	5. And its hard to break a habit... (Who do...

Disclaimer: I still don't own pokemon  
  
It was an eevee.  
  
I crept forward and the little thing cowered back at the corner of the the room under an abandoned table.  
  
"What level are you on?" I asked tentatively.  
  
"Level 15."  
  
"Fifteen?" said Umbreon confused, "Then you would be..."  
  
"No. I'm not dead. My parent threw me out because I refused to evolve. I wanted to stay an eevee my entire life."  
  
"Weren't you afraid of dying?" I asked.  
  
"Sometimes you have to stand up for what you believe in," the eevee said quietly.  
  
I'll always remember what that eevee had told me.  
It was what encouraged me to go on, to try and save the eeveelutions in my village.  
In all the villages.  
We would defeat the Pel.  
  
I walked along beside the eevee.  
It didn't trust me.  
  
"You have DragonSight," eevee told me abruptly.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"You know. You have the DragonSight of the ColourFlash."  
  
Umbreon backed away from me.  
  
"I didn't know," I said quietly.  
  
"But now you have it you will never be able to go back."  
  
It was so final, so abrupt.  
I will never be rid of the flashing colour in my head.  
The ability to call a pokemon to sleep or even death.  
  
We journeyed down the hall of the abandoned building and past what appeared to be a wrecked computer.  
  
Part of the roof suddenly collapsed in front of us.  
  
"Wow." said eevee.  
  
"What's your name?" it asked me suddenly.  
  
"Espelle."  
  
"That's like a cross between Espeon and Pel.  
  
"Wow. I never thought of that."  
  
Authors note: I didn't think of that either. It just popped into my head!  
  
"Well what's your name?"  
  
"Brun."  
  
The rest of the roof collapsed in their way so Umbreon, Brun and I had no choice but to turn back.  
  
Umbreon looked annoyed for a second, but soon relaxed.  
  
"We have to go the other way then."  
  
"Last one there's an animal!" yelled Brun as he ran for other door.  
  
Umbreon ran swiftly after him and I shook my head and overtook them all.  
  
I opened the door cautiously and a shower of dirt fell on top of me.  
  
Umbreon laughed a deep rich laugh.  
  
"Espelle looks like an animal now anyway."  
  
I shook all the dirt off onto Umbreon and he looked mad.  
He glared at me and Brun giggled.  
  
"My name's Natt if you must know Espelle. Natt means Night. Don't mock the Night ever again."  
  
Together we walked through the dor and stepped into what had been known as Victory Road.  
The rocks fell back over the doorway, blocking our exit.  
We had no choice but to go forward.  
  
--Espelle, Brun and Natt lighten up a bit in this chapter because it seems that hope is shining for them. But will it last?-- 


	6. Everytime you need me you know I will be...

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own pokemon  
  
Brun bounced ahead happily while Natt stalked behind him.  
I stayed further back and watched warily.  
  
Something wasn't right.  
Not quite.  
  
I looked around for any sign of Pel, but there wasn't a trace.  
  
I reached out with my MindPower and searched for any kind of form.  
I encountered some live rocks, but that wasn't it.  
  
Then i reached a mental block.  
  
It was as if something extremely powerful was blocking my scan.  
  
Brun and Natt didn't notice as I slipped away from them.  
I didn't have a dark cloak but I could move silently enough.  
  
I fell asleep suddenly and was thrust into a dream.  
  
I was sitting down at Natt's feet when he looked at me suddenly and transformed into a Pel.  
*Join me,* it hissed  
  
I woke up suddenly and saw a baby espeon asleep at the base of a huge rock.  
Suddenly a huge animal with large tentacles jumped out at me nad as quickly as ihad appeared it faded away.  
Then a dark shadow loomed over me and surrounded me completely.  
It was a darkness more black then black itself.  
THen that disappeared too.  
  
The Espeon stirred and lifted its head, looking straight into my eyes.  
  
*What you doing?*  
  
It was an innocent baby SpeakThought that matched its tiny form.  
  
*I'm Espelle...*  
  
*Don't come near!*  
  
A bright flash hit me and I shook my head fiercely and stared at the espeon, trying to reassure it.  
  
*Its alright, I won't hurt you.*  
  
The Espeon's green jewel glinted brightly and menacingly.  
I realised that the hallucinations were coming out of its jewel.  
  
I used my DragonSight reluctantly and soothed the Espeon with a flash of green.  
The Espeon lost its wary look and stood in front of me challengingly.  
  
Suddenly Natt burst out of nowhere and atacked the espeon fiercely and it fell to the ground in a faint.  
  
"What are you doing!" I shouted angrily.  
  
"Saving you."  
  
"The Espeon is only a baby!"  
  
Using my MindPower I erased the memory of us from the Espeon's mind.  
When unconscious the Espeon didn't have such an immense power.  
  
"Never leave like that again!" demanded Natt.  
  
"Well if you'd just left me alone..."  
  
"If I'd left you alone the Espeon's psychic powers would've harmed you."  
  
I couldn't deny that.  
That Espeon was powerful.  
  
"We have to move her," I said resentfully.  
  
I lifted her onto Natt's back and he carried her like a ragdoll.  
  
"We're nearly out of this place anyway. We'll rest at Indigo Plateau."  
  
"But that was destroyed!"  
  
"Like Victory Road was destroyed?"  
  
I had no answer for that.  
  
"Why are you called Night?" I asked.  
  
"I come from the far north, one of the DarkDestroyers."  
  
"Now I remember you!"  
  
The Umbreon...  
He was the lost king of the DarkDestroyers.  
He had the power of Night.  
  
"But people said you were killed by the Pel!"  
  
"So they said."  
  
"You're the hope of all the eeveelutions."  
  
He shook his head and looked down at the sleeping espeon.  
  
"She is."  
  
--Ooh, shocking. What will happen next? Write more reviews and I just might post it up.-- 


	7. Girl don't you get it but your bugging m...

Pokemon: Not mine. This is the Disclaimer saying that no matter how much I would have liked to own pokemon, I don't. There goes fame and fortune and a lifetime supply of money where I could SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE!!!  
  
"This Espeon is more powerful then the DarkDestroyers will ever be. So what if they disbanded five years ago, she's more powerful."  
  
"Espeon?"  
  
The Espeon opened its eyes and looked around confused.  
  
*Where am I?*  
  
*With friends. You don't remember? YOu got hit by a rock and forgot everything.*  
  
I changed her mind to believe me.  
I fed her the emotions of recognition.  
  
"Uh... Are you two having a nice little psychic chat or what?"  
  
Suddenly I got swept away by a strong feeling of distrust.  
I showed her that Natt was a friend.  
  
*Why do you not trust him though?*  
  
*Oh I trust him. To a certain extent.*  
  
Brun bounced up and looked at the baby Espeon.  
  
"She's awake?"  
  
"Yes Brun, she's awake."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
*What's your name?*  
  
*Name? I have no name.*  
  
"Well?"  
  
"She has no name."  
  
"I'll name her then."  
  
I looked at Natt with surprise.  
  
"If she has a name give her one with meaning. She'll be named Espoir."  
  
"Es-what?" said Brun.  
  
"Espoir. It means Hope."  
  
Author's note: In French. I'm such a linguist! (not)  
  
*What is my name Espelle?*  
  
*How do you know my name?*  
  
*I'm not sure.*  
  
I hoped feverishly that she did not read my mind.  
  
*Your name is Espoir.*  
  
*Espoir. Hope.*  
  
She did read my mind.  
She's just like me.  
But infinitely stronger.  
  
We travelled even further that day and arrived what used to be Indigo Plateau.  
Rubble piled up where the door should be.  
  
"How are we going to get through?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know... Your psychic power-"  
  
"Isn't strong enough." I finished for him.  
  
"Well we'll have to try." he said.  
  
Brun looked at us, then at the rocks.  
He started glowing orange and he grew about twice his size.  
And ran at the mountain of rubble.  
  
*Brun?* said Espoir curiously.  
  
He attacked so fiercely we were surprised.  
  
The rocks shattered on the impact and flew away in different directions.  
Brun shrunk back to normal size.  
He was panting heavily.  
His brown fur had no more orange glow.  
  
We headed in through the door.  
None of us spoke of what we had just witnessed.  
  
I shook my fur removing the dust from it carefully.  
The room smelled old and moldy.  
  
Natt's fur suddenly spiked up and the rings started glowing.  
The room turned dark.  
  
I peered around, looking for a sign of life somewhere.  
  
Natt pushed me back as a huge dog emerged. It had horns on its head and glowing red eyes.  
  
A jolteon jumped in front of the dog as Natt launched a DarkBeam at it.  
  
"Stop! He's mine!"  
  
The dog looked around then settled down on its haunches.  
"Grrrr."  
  
"He used to be a houndoom before the DarkTimes."  
  
Some other little jolteons and one eevee emerged from behind the houndoom.  
"These are my children."  
  
The mother jolteon sidled a bit in front of the baby eevee and glared at me.  
I froze.  
  
"What are you doing here."  
  
"Mummy! Where's my stone!" whined the baby eevee.  
  
"I'm sorry darling," choked the jolteon, "We don't have any more."  
  
"Well, Brun survived till fifteen levels. Brun? Brun!"  
  
Brun was glowing again and looked like he was going to throw up.  
  
"Doesn't look like he'll survive much more." remarked the eevee casually.  
  
"Kritisch! Don't talk like that!" reprimanded his mother.  
  
She used a thunderbolt on Brun and Brun stopped choking.  
  
"Thankyou Jolteon." Natt said.  
  
Brun coughed up a stone.  
  
The eevee ran forward and leapt onto the stone.  
  
*Selfish brat.* Espoir told me, *Brun nearly died so he could have his "stone."*  
  
Then eevee started evolving.  
  
He glowed brightly then formed into a new shape.  
  
"Ha! I'll be the most powerful jolteon now brothers and sisters!"  
  
"Kriti," said a small jolteon carefully, "You're a vaporeon."  
  
"What!" shouted Kriti annoyed, "Vaporeons are weak against Jolteons!"  
  
"Finally," said a large jolteon, "We can now pay you back for all the times you've bullied Winzig."  
  
"Brud! Stop it!"  
  
"Mum, I mean, Mutter," whined Kriti, "Don't let them."  
  
Note: When an eevee evolves they grow up and are required to call their parents by their normal name.  
  
"Sorry Kriti, you know the rules. Once you evolve you are out of my protection."  
  
--I'll write what all the names mean when I finish the story. And what language. Just a hint, all the jolteons+vaporeon are german.-- 


	8. I'm not a bird, I'm not a plane, I'm not...

Disclaimer: Have I got the message across yet???  
  
Kriti glared at Brud and started trying to send out an electricity bolt at them but not succeeding.  
  
I tried to get in the way when Kriti tackled Brun but I got knocked over.  
Brud shooed Kriti away with the flick of his tail.  
  
Winzig let out a static bolt at Kriti and he lay on the floor senseless.  
  
"Water is weak against electricity. He should be out for a while."  
  
The other jolteon stepped forward and looked at Kriti.  
  
"You do not know me. I am Zukun. Short for Zukunft."  
  
"I am pleased to meet you Zuk," I said.  
  
"I have to heal my brother even if he is a brat. He won't be able to taunt Ziggy for a while."  
  
He took out from behind a boulder a bottle.  
  
"I had a dream about you last night. No, I'm not a psychic. It was about the world becoming green like it was before. And filling the world with colour again like it was before."  
  
"First we have have to concentrate on defeating the Pel you know."  
  
"All will become known in time."  
  
Espeon nudged my leg and I looked down at her.  
  
*Must go now. Pel close.*  
  
"Espoir says the Pel are close."  
  
"Whose Espoir?" asked Ziggy.  
  
Espoir stepped out from behind me and looked expressionlessly at Ziggy.  
  
"Is she like, dum?"  
  
"No, she's psychic."  
  
"Aaah."  
  
*We HAVE to go.*  
  
"We have to go!"  
  
They rushed out the door but were confronted by a group of Pel.  
  
"I know a back way." said Mutter.  
  
"Well get us there!"  
  
They ran back out and Mutter lead them up stairs and they ran through four rooms before they came to more steps.  
Dragon statues surrounded them and they climbed up the stairs and tried to go through the door at the end.  
"What'll we do?" cried Kriti shaking hard.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
Suddenly the Pel burst in.  
The room went dark.  
And the eeveelutions found themselves in another dimension.  
  
A voice spoke from the ceiling.  
  
"To make it through the door you must defeat all my pokemon.  
If you win you will escape the Pel.  
If you lose you will be sent back.  
The world is depending on you."  
  
Suddenly Zukun looked around frantically.  
  
"Where's Mutter and Houndoom?"  
  
--A mysterious champion speaks from above, and Mutter and the Houndoom are left to face the Pel. If you haven't kept track of everyone, here's the list of Eeveelutinos so far.--  
  
Brud  
Winzig (Ziggy)  
Zukunft (Zuk or Zukun)  
Kriti  
  
Espoir  
Brun  
Espelle  
and finally Natt.  
  
Story will continue next weekend... 


	9. But in my mind I keep on asking myself w...

Disclaimer: Do I even have to write something here? Hmm... now I remember, I don't own Pokemon!!!  
  
A dragonite appeared in front of us.  
  
"Choose your adversary."  
  
*Use Kriti.*  
  
*What did you say Espoir?*  
  
*Kriti can beat the dragonite.*  
  
I paused.  
Kriti was newly evolved, but still...  
  
"Kriti! This is your battle."  
  
"What!" exclaimed Ziggy.  
  
"Let him Zig. Think of Mutter."  
  
Kriti stepped forward nervously.  
  
Suddenly the place they were standing in changed.  
They were standing in a dark cave with torches on the walls the only light.  
Kriti and Dragonite were facing each other.  
  
"Let the battle begin! Dragonite! Hyper beam!"  
  
The dragonite let out a strong beam from his mouth at Kriti.  
Kriti dived into the water at the side of the cave.  
  
The beam missed but Kriti didn't emerge.  
  
*Kriti has a new move that allows it to disappear when covered in water.*  
  
Espoir knew more then she let on.  
Already her sentences were longer.  
Her knowledge was growing at an alarming rate.  
  
Suddenly Kriti appeared again and the coral around his neck started spinning rapidly while glowing.  
  
"What the?" said Zukun.  
  
The ring spun off and headed towards the dragonite.  
The dragonite jumped out of the way but the ring hit the dragonite instantly freezing it.  
  
The Dragonite faded away till it was no longer there.  
  
"Let us go!" I yelled.  
  
"No... You haven't defeated all my pokemon yet."  
  
Next appeared a gyrados in front fo them it reared over Kriti and he scurried back to us.   
The background faded and we found ourselves walking in only a white background.  
  
"I want to have a turn," said Ziggy stepping forward.  
  
"Are you daft?" hissed Zukun at her, "Let me."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Well, well. What a choice. A little jolteon against my powerful gyrados. This should be interesting."  
  
The background faded again and they found themselves beside a huge waterfall.  
  
"Let the battle commence! Gyrados! Use slam!"  
  
Gyrados reared over Ziggy but she jumped nimbly out of the way before Gyrados could slam into her.  
  
Then Gyrados dived into the waterfall and started climbing it with ease.  
  
Suddenly the whole waterfall splashed down on her.  
  
Ziggy took a deep breath before she went under.  
We all held our breath, and then saw her head popping up and her legs working hard as she swam for the shore.  
  
"Nice dog-paddling Jolteon. But will it be good enough to withstand my great Gyrados?"  
  
Suddenly clouds started gathering.  
  
The gyrados was doing the macareena.  
  
The author has got to be crazy, gyrados don't have arms!  
  
Note: Okay so it was good while it lasted.  
  
Ziggy was swept away by the powerful water that surged around her.  
But she made it to shore.  
  
The gyrados suddenly leaped out of the water in front of her.  
  
Ziggy started smiling and doing a dance of her own.  
The dark clouds turned almost black.  
  
A thunderstorm had started.  
  
"Quick! Gyrados! Jump back in the water!"  
  
But that was a mistake.  
As I watched from a safe distance, the lightning hit the water, electrocuting Gyrados along with the magicarp in the lake.  
  
I suddenly realised that this must have been before the DarkTimes.  
  
"So you have defeated the Gyrados. Well, my final pokemon will be..."  
  
--What will the final pokemon be? Vote what pokemon you want it to be for me to continue the story--- 


	10. Your not the boss of me now and your not...

Disclaimer: Pokemon still hasn't become mine.  
  
"Try to defeat MY pokemon!!!"  
  
A small caterpie appeared in front of us.  
  
"What?" we all said in unison.  
  
"Ahem. Not that one though."  
  
The caterpie disappeared.  
  
--I can't think of any pokemon!?! SEND IN SUGGESTIONS OR ELSE!!!-- 


	11. Now that she's back from that soul vacat...

Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine.  
  
--Because none of you were kind enough to provide me with a pokemon, I'm doing it myself--  
  
Suddenly smoke billowed out from the centre of the room.  
Something was coming.  
Something... powerful.  
  
Light shone out from the centre and a tall figure walked out on its hind legs.  
Like a human.  
Like a pel.  
  
But it was neither.  
  
A sleek purplish mouse with strong hind legs.  
Like a kangaroo.  
  
It was psychic- I could feel it.  
  
*I have wanted to challenge you for ages.   
I survived the DarkTimes unlike all the other pokemon in the world with the exception of eevees.   
I was living in the Indigo Plateau with Mew and all my other pokemon.   
When the radiation spread, Mew and my companions died, but because I was genetically engineered, I managed to sustain myself.   
The pokemon youy were fighting were merely a test, an illusion.   
You are the last few pokemon in the world that have the powers of long ago.  
But stronger.*  
  
"But who are you?" asked Espoir.  
  
*I am... Mewtwo.*  
  
"I'll challenge you."  
  
I stepped forward.  
Natt looked ready to protest but I silenced him with a look.  
  
Mewtwo nodded, satisfied.  
  
"Let the battle begin."  
  
The scenary changed into space, the stars winking at us.  
  
"Where is this place?"  
  
*It is what the sky used to look like before the DarkTimes.*  
  
I took all the scenary in with a single breath, commemorating this moment in my life forever.  
  
*Show me what your powers are.*  
  
"Soon... soon."  
  
I felt so complete, like I had missed the beauty of the world and had just witnessed it.  
In fact, that was what had happened.  
It was beautiful.  
Tranquil.  
Wonderful.  
  
But I had to try my power.  
It was like you had trained so hard on the treadmill running and running...  
And longed to race someone.  
Longed to test your power.  
  
note: my analogy, not espelle's.  
  
So I stepped forward, took one last look at the stars around us, then nodded my head.  
  
"I am ready."  
  
--No more chapters till next weekend! I'm laying down my pen, (or keyboard) and heading off to bed (or tv)-- 


	12. I had to fall, to lose it all. But in th...

Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine  
  
Mewtwo stepped forward and psychically picked me up.  
  
The stars shimmered around me as I was lifted breathtakingly high unbelieveably fast.  
  
He smiled sadly as I came to a stop high above him.  
He looked like an ant.  
A speck along with the other specks in the sky.  
  
I could almost see his triumph.  
He thought he was more powerful.  
  
He brought me down.  
  
I thought I would slam into the floor, then realised that he wanted to test my power.  
  
So before I hit the invisible starry floor, I stopped myself.  
  
I was hovering on my back centimetres from where everyone else was standing.  
  
*Impressive. Your turn.*  
  
I sent a probe into Mewtwo's mind, and gave his mind an abrupt twist.  
  
Mewtwo found himself doing backflips and cartwheels.  
  
I then sent him to sleep using merely my MindPower.  
I explored his mind with my MindProbe.  
I experienced all his pain as he saw his friends die around him.  
Felt his horror as in his mind he found himself going slowly crazy.  
  
It was the worst thing a psychic can feel.  
They could feel themselves going mad from lack of social interaction.  
  
I woke him up before I experienced any more.  
  
He sprang to his feet and started to fight me with his mind.  
He used his own probe like a club and steadily beat me down.  
  
I twisted away and started to defend myself.  
I put up a strong shield around my mind so Mewtwo couldn't touch me.  
It was then I gave his mind a twist.  
  
Wrenching his mind from my grip he began mentally hitting me.  
My shield fell down.  
I was now prone to whatever Mewtwo threw at me.  
  
Suddenly deep within me came a new probe.  
It was dark, and with my ColourFlash I could sense its blackness.  
  
In defence I threw it at Mewtwo, and with a flash of crimson in my mind I saw Mewtwo's mind fall.  
  
I used a probe in my mind to heal his, but to no avail.  
  
*My time- is over. I have no more... You are the future. If you tell anyone about me... call me ende. It means the end. And my race is at an end. You must defeat the Pel... don't use power... ever. Goodbye Espelle. You have shown me that you are far stronger than anything...*  
  
His mind faded and under my probe I tried to coax him back to life but it was too late.  
  
He had taught me one thing.  
Mewtwo- I mean... Ende, had taugh me that the ColourFlash and MindPower could be used together.  
For peace.  
  
--*Sniff* oh well. Mewtwo died and I managed to keep this G rated. Andiosas (in greek)- Mew*Gal-- 


End file.
